


figure it out

by navyhurricane



Series: make it work [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt No Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Tender Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Keith (Voltron), but they dont know it yet, practise safe sex kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyhurricane/pseuds/navyhurricane
Summary: Keith and Lance get back to the Castle to finish what they started. What they didn't realize is that there is more than one strong feeling involved, and it might take some figuring out...





	figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids how are yall doing
> 
> so I broke my ankle playing basketball with my friends but its all good bcz now I present to this fic
> 
> its all g, so just sit back and enjoy the smut because i know that's what you clicked here for;)
> 
> also this could be read as a stand alone, but some references may not make sense if you don’t read the first one:)

   They got back to the Castle in record time. Lance was whooping in Blue, flying around Keith and Red in circles and loops. Keith couldn't keep the grin off his face, even when Lance pulled up the camera screen, showing his own wide smile. Keith nearly missed what Lance says, he’s so wrapped up in his face. 

  "What?"

   Lance rolls his eyes, the grin never leaving his face. "I said, meet me in my room after debriefing? Pidge is the one who needs the intel, so you go to her and I'll talk to Allura and Shiro about the mission, got it? if you beat me back, then just wait for me or something."

   Keith smirks, the Castle of Lions approaching steadily in front of him. "Eager, aren't we?"

   A blush spreads over Lance's cheeks. "No! I just- well- ugh, whatever. Just make it quick."

   Keith snorts as Lance cuts off the chat and Blue starts speeding up beside him. Keith recognizes the challenge, and urges Red into a much faster pace than the one they were originally going at.

 

            ---

 

   Keith has never seen information take so long to transfer in his life. As soon as he steps into Green's hangar, Pidge hooked his suit up to her computer and desktop and immediately started recovering the information. Keith sits on the floor, watching the green bar with Pidge's chibi face on it slowly, slowly, slowly fill up the rest of the bar. He puts his finger beside the bar, and waits. It takes a good thirty seconds, but the bar moves past his finger. He sighs. 

   "Keith, stop poking my screen."

   "Can't you make it go any faster?"

   Podge glances up from her computer, numerous cords and wires extending from the ports that she altered. Numbers from her own screen reflect off her glasses. "No, it goes as fast as it wants. More info means more download time, and you guys hit the jackpot on that mission."

   Keith purses his lips, and glances back at the screen. Pidge's keyboard clacks every few seconds, and Keith stares hard at the green bar. it seems to taunt him, and all he can think about is how long it's taking. 

   "You're sure you can't make it faster?"

   Pidge doesn't even look at him. "If you have somewhere to be, just take your chest piece off and leave it here." 

   Keith lights up and starts carefully unclasping the biggest piece of armour. He sets it on the floor gently, and waves at Pidge before walking briskly to the door. "Thanks, Pidge!"

   Pidge raises her hand in farewell, and this time looks up to Keith's back with a sly smirk. "No problem. We all know what Lance is like when he's kept waiting, hm?"

   The door slides closed and locks behind Keith before he can speak, turning around just fast enough to see Pidge's grin. Keith gapes for a couple seconds, standing in the hallway in half of his armour and flight suit before deeming the problem something he can deal with later. Keith turns in the direction of Lance's room, praying to whatever god that somebody doesn't stop him before he gets there.

   Luckily, nobody does, and Keith freezes right outside Lance's door with one hand raised to knock. It hovers inches from the metal, and Keith grits his teeth before gathering his nerves and gently tapping on the door. 

   Inside, Keith can hear rustling and quiet speech, and then something bangs. The door rushes open, and Keith is jerked forwards by the collar of his flightsuit. 

   he grunts as his back is pushed against the door, and fighting instincts kick in and suddenly he's traded positions with his assailant and he meets Lance's shocked but aroused blue eyes from where Keith has pressed him against the metal. Keith feels his mouth drop open, and Lance's own lips part as he chuckles nervously. 

   "H-hey, Keith. How's it going?"

   Keith blinks, and leans a couple inches away so that he isn't squashing Lance. Lance however, sighs lowly, like he enjoyed the pressure. Keith keeps his hands pressed to Lance's chest, which is more firm than he realized. "Hey." Lance's nervous grin melts away into a soft smirk when Keith's hands don't move, and Lance raises his own to play around with Keith's belt. When he slips his fingers under the band and tugs Keith back up against him, Keith willingly moves, sliding his hands up to Lance's neck. 

   Keith feels the puff of air against his cheek when Lance chuckles- this sound is full of smugness instead of nerves. "Took you long enough."

   Keith tilts his head to accommodate his and Lance's noses. They’re sharing breathing room. "Pidge kept me longer than expected. I eventually took off that part of my suit and came here." Lance nods, hands subtly untucking the top and bottom pieces of Keith’s flight suit. Keith, however, notices, and scratches his fingers into the shorter hair on Lance's neck. "How long were you waiting?"

   Lance hums, eyes closing as he enjoys Keith's ministrations. "Mm," he opens his eyes and Keith would have to be blind to not see the want in them. "Too long."

   Keith inhales sharply as Lance leans down the smallest bit and closes the space between their mouths. Keith hums out his breath, and kisses Lance back with as much power as he's receiving. Lance just can't seem to leave their 'rivalry' alone and fights for dominance of the kiss in their mouths. Keith finally gets the upper hand when he nips at Lance's lip and Lance gasps, allowing Keith's tongue to slip inside his mouth. The taller boy melts between Keith and the door, eyes fluttering with a poorly veiled moan. 

   Lance's hands travel up the top of Keith's flight suit, tracing the line of his abdomen and up to his pecs, where Keith is forced to pull away as Lance tugs his top off. Keith doesn't see where it lands, and goes back to kissing the tan boy instead. His own hands travel down to Lance's hips and thighs, skimming the backs of his hands teasing over the front of Lance's jeans. Lance squirms and groans, Keith smirking against his mouth. 

   "Tease," Lance hisses as Keith tilts his head to suck at the bolt of Lance's jaw. When Keith lowers his mouth down to Lance's neck, he feels the moan more than he hears it when he touches on a sensitive spot. Keith lightly bites at the spot, and Lance shudders. He threads his hands through Keith's hair and drags him back up to his mouth, lifting one of his legs to wrap around Keith's hip. 

   Taking the subtle hint quite well, Keith breaks their kiss to lean down further, sliding his hands to the backs of Lance's thighs, and puls him up. Lance gasps, long legs immediately securing around Keith's waist, placing their hips at the perfect height for Keith to press Lance back into the door and grind. 

   Lance's head falls back against the door with a solid thunk, mouth dropping open to release a breathy moan. Keith huffs out a laugh, mind reeling from pleasure and the fact that he has Lance. In. His. Arms. And he just grinded against him. Keith rolls his hips. And he just did it again. Holy shit. 

   Lance dips back down to Keith's mouth for a sloppy kiss and Keith keeps up the movement of their bodies, falling into a more natural rhythm that steals the air from Keith's lungs. Lance shivers, and Keith gives him a little break. The boys eyes are rolled back in his head, and his hips make little aborted movements against Keith's still ones. Upon Keith's freeze, one blue eye cracks open and nearly glares at him. "Why'd you stop?"

   Keith's tongue feels thick behind his teeth. He can't concentrate with Lance's lips so close, so soft and so red from their making out. "I-"

   A single dark brow is raised at him.

   "I don- have you ever done this before?"

   Lance blinks, and Keith slowly allows him to slide to the ground. Suddenly, Lance looks shy as he rubs the back of his neck. "I mean, there's been a coupla' girls when I was at the Garrison but- y'know, none of them really wanted anything more than-...y'know?"

   Keith rubs Lance's arm with one hand while the other plays with the belt loops on Lance's jeans. The air feels cool against his back, the side where Lance isn't touching. "So you've never done anything with a guy?"

   “Have you?”

   Keith recognizes this. The soft tone Lance’s voice takes, the way his fingers tremble slightly against Keith’s lower ribs, the reversal of his question. Lance is nervous. He’s nervous about this. Oh, this boy does things to Keith’s poor heart. 

   “Yeah, I have. But I wanna know what you want to do. Or what you’re comfortable with doing.” Keith lowers his head a little to catch Lance’s eye. Lance bites his lip. “We don’t have to do any-“

   “No!” Lance says, shaking his head and squeezing his fingers. Keith can feel them flexing rhythmically. He seems to compose himself quickly. “No, I still wanna do this. I just...”

   “...don’t know how?” When Lance ducks his head again, Keith cradles his hand on his cheek and pulls his face back up. "Hey, no, don't worry. It's okay, we can go slow. We can work through this. Let's go slow."

   Lance nods, and Keith sighs softly. He lifts up on his toes the slightest bit and brushes his lips to Lance's. "Let's go slow..." Keith catches Lance's bottom lip between his own in a surprisingly sweet kiss, and when Lance starts to press back, then he carefully opens his mouth. Lance makes a soft sound, and Keith parts his lips. 

   Slowly - achingly - hands travel back up Keith's chest. This time, Keith remembers that he isn't even wearing a shirt and reaches down to play with the hem of Lance's. He parts their lips long enough to whisper, "Off?" and then miles of tan skin is on display as Keith drops the fabric to the floor. Keith smiles at Lance, a hot feeling burning in his chest as Lance spins them around, laughing slightly as Keith stumbles and falls onto the bed. Lance lands on top of him, kind of crushing him, but Keith loves the pressure on his chest.

   The taller boy dips in for one last tender kiss that makes Keith's heart ache before shifting lower to leave marks on Keith's neck. Keith tilts his head back, wrapping his legs around Lance's hips and sliding one hand into his short hair. He presses down slightly, encouraging Lance to keep going. His breath hitches when Lance reaches the dip of his collarbone, and Lance makes sure to bite lightly at the bone. Keith makes a sound of appreciation as Lance sucks a mark a little higher, and tightens his legs around Lance's waist, and pushes up suddenly to flip them over. 

   Keith swallows Lance's gasp as he slots their lips over each other, reaching down with one hand to brace himself on Lance's ribcage. Muscle rolls under his palm as he drags it up, tracing patterns until he reaches Lance's nipple, pebbled and dark. Keith pulls away from Lance with a smirk, and lowers his head to Lance's chest. He lays his cheek against Lance's sternum, looking up at him. "This okay?" 

   Lance nods, and Keith immediately rolls his thumb over it, sitting back up so he can watch Lance squirm, and god, isn’t he a sight.

   “Ah!” Lance gasps, chest pressing up into Keith’s hands but then pushing back down, like he can’t decide if he wants more or less. Keith smirks, and leans down again to seal his mouth over one, flicking his tongue over the bud. Lance’s eyes squeeze shut as Keith flattens his tongue. When Keith switches nipples and finally pulls off that one, he blows cool air over them. Lance shivers, and Keith feels the proof of his arousal under him so he doesn’t bother asking if it feels good. “Mm, Keith...”

   Keith trails his fingers down to Lance’s pants, fiddling with the waistband. He looks up to the tan boy. “Can I?”

   Lance nods feverently, cheeks flushed perfectly. Keith traced the lowest lines of Lance’s abdomen before undoing his jeans and gently tugging them down, Lance helping by lifting his hips and legs when it’s appropriate. Keith’s hands brush over his skin teasingly on the way back up, and he can see Lance’s chest heaving. It's just soft; everything is so soft that Keith nearly forgets this is just lust. This isn't anything more, and it never has been or will be. 

   Keith selfishly ignores that thought for now, and does the same thing when it comes to his briefs (after snorting at them; like honestly, where do you find underwear with icecream cones and little Blue Lion heads in space?) and Lance gives him a shyer nod. 

   As soon as Keith lifts the elastic band over Lance’s arousal, he carefully reaches to untuck it and let it settle against Lance’s hip. Then Keith just stops. 

   Lance lays there, spread out for Keith and squirming slightly under his gaze. Tan skin, narrow waist with slim, corded muscle, leaking cockhead resting in the hollow of his hipbone. He’s a little above average, but what he might lack in girth he makes up for in length. Lance swallows, and Keith tracks the movement with his eyes. He runs his hands up Lance's thighs, the leather of his gloves dragging not unpleasantly for either party. Lance shivers, and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Keith's hair to pull him down for a hot kiss. 

   Keith quickly undoes the belt part of his flight suit, trying his damndest to not part from Lance's lips as he does. He doesn't succeed, and Lance ends up helping him get the tight material off his legs. As soon as he does, Keith dips back in to kiss down his chest, keeping eye contact with Lance the entire time. When he reaches Lance's dick, Keith carefully wraps his hand around the length, rubbing his thumb right under the crown as he watches Lance's face for any uncomfortable change. When nothing happens other than Lance's lips parting, Keith closes his mouth over Lance's cock. 

   That creates a reaction. Keith has to press his arm over Lance's hips so he doesn't choke, the boys back arches so much. Keith just slowly lowers himself, working with Lance's movements and keeping him as settled as he could. Lance moans, and Keith answers with a hum.

   “Shit, Keith,” Lance chokes, and Keith runs his tongue up the underside of his cock. Lance whimpers, reaching down and pulling at Keith's hair, and Keith pulls up for air, kitten licking at the head teasingly. His hand keeps a steady but soft movement on Lance, mindful of the gloves that he still has on. Keith licks his lips, and Lance shudders.

   "You good?"

   Seemingly in a daze, Lance takes a minute to collect himself before he nods, breathing harder than before. Lance looks Keith up and down, lingering on Keith's lips for a second before pushing himself up and kissing Keith. There's so much kissing... does Lance know that hookups aren't normally this intimate? It's not even like they're making out like on the base; these kisses are soft and slow, tender and for Keith, with hidden meaning. He highly doubts Lance feels the same way, and he's pretty sure that he started the intimacy by offering to take care of Lance. Keith sighs into the kiss, hands reaching around to grab a handful of Lance's ass. He gently squeezes, and Lance huffs into his mouth before parting. "Hold on a sec."

   Keith's thumb rubs circles into Lance's hip as Lance twists, reaching behind the bed and between it and the wall. Keith raises a brow in amusement when Lance uncovers a bottle of lube, about halfway empty. "Use that often?"

   Lance flushes. "Shut up." He offers it to Keith, who takes it slowly. "I think you should...y'know..."

   "Lance," Keith says, "What do you want? I said I would take care of you, but I need to know what you want."

   Lance's eyes widen, and he shifts, uncomfortable. "I just... I don't know..."

   "Do you want to top?"

   Lance hesitates. 

   "Or do you want to bottom?"

   "...will it hurt?"

   Keith stomps down his grin. "Not if we do it properly. Do you want to?"

   Lance nods, and Keith lets himself smirk. He grabs Lance's ankle and yanks the boy closer to him, laughing when Lance yelps and smacks his shoulder. 

   "Keith!"

   Keith grins wider, positioning Lance's legs on either side of his hips. Lance's blush reaches his chest, which Keith finds just adorable. He pats Lance's butt to which Lance lightly kicks him in the hip, exasperation clear but without the intention to actually hurt Keith.

   "Have you ever done this before?" Keith asks, popping the top on the lube bottle. 

   "What, had sex?"

   Keith closes the bottle. "Fingered yourself."

   Lance freezes. "O-oh, oh, um yea, I've tried before."

   When Keith raises a brow as a cue to elaborate, Lance puffs out his cheeks once before looking to the side, staring at their clothes on Lance’s floor. “I dunno, I guess I’ve tried it a couple times when I was getting off but it wasn’t the best. Like it just felt...strange.”

   Keith motions with his hand towards Lance’s legs. “Do you want me to try, or do you want to skip this and top? It’s your choice, I’m alright with whichever..”

   Hesitating, Lance eyes Keith’s hands for a few seconds. He purses his lips, and seems to come to a decision in his head rather quickly because he lets himself fall onto his back, arms above his head and grasping for the pillow. He avoids Keith’s gaze when he mumbles, “You can try it.”

   The corners of Keith’s lips turn up, and he shuffles on his knees to get closer to him. He gently presses his fingers to Lance’s entrance, causing the boy to tense. Keith can tell because of the way his thigh flexes under his hand, and the way Lance’s inhales sharply. 

   “Relax for me.” Lance’s eyes fly to Keith’s, and Keith keeps it steady. “Come on, just relax. It’s okay. If you don’t like it, we can trade.”

   Slowly, Lance unclenches enough for Keith to wiggle his finger in up to the first knuckle, and then more when Lance falls limp against the bed. Keith rubs Lance’s leg softly, focusing on stretching more right now. Lance rolls his hips with small, aborted movements with Keith’s finger, and even squeezes his eyes shut and moans when Keith teases the fingertip of his middle digit against his rim. 

   “That’s it, Lance, just like that. Shit, you’re gonna look so good stretched around my cock.” Lance groans louder, hips rising as he tightens around Keith’s fingers; Keith grins, and speeds up the pace of his wrist, only pulling them out briefly to add a little more lube. “So good for me, taking my fingers so good.”

   Keith scissors his fingers, stroking at Lance’s stretched rim with his thumb. He absently realizes that he still has his gloves on, and used his teeth to pull his glove off his free hand. Lance stares at him, wide eyed and seemingly shocked, but his dick talks for him and spurts out a couple drops of pre, enough to make a puddle against his lower abdomen where it rests. Keith notices, and raises his brow at Lance, who seems to have accepted his embarrassment and ruts himself down on Keith's fingers, chasing his own pleasure.

   “Let’s go, Mullet Man. We don’t have all day for you to marvel at my kinks.” 

   Keith huffs out a laugh and gently adds another finger, making Lance hiss. Soon, his discomfort fades to pleasure again, and Keith curls his digits. To his satisfaction, Lance’s hips jump and the tan boy gasps out his name, moaning when Keith strokes over his prostate again. 

   Keeping his fingers inside Lance, Keith slides down the bed, mindful of his own arousal, so he can latch onto the inside of Lance’s thigh, working a dark hickey into his skin. When he releases, his lips make a popping sound that has even him blushing. Keith kissed up higher, until he’s got his mouth on Lance’s dick again, and then he pulls one finger out of Lance so he has room to lick at the rim. 

   “Oh!” Lance releases a strangled yelp, and Keith watches him to make sure it wasn’t a bad sound. 

   “Too much?” Lance shakes his head, and Keith ducks back to kiss around the rim again, keeping the pads of his fingers centred around Lance’s most sensitive spot. Keith smirks when Lance’s groans, arching his back, and pumps his fingers as he sits back up, licking his lips lewdly.

   “K-Keith,” Lance moans, desperate, and Keith withdraws his fingers when he sees Lance’s hand sneaking down to his leaking cock. Lance pins him with a glare. “That was the exact opposite of what I wanted you to do, asshole.”

   Keith shrugs, half listening to him and half not as he grabs the lube again. He stops, sending a sheepish look at Lance. “You got any condoms?” 

   Lance stares at him like he grew two heads. “We were yoinked to space...space...and you just had your fingers knuckle deep in my ass... and now you’re asking me if I have condoms?”

   “...yes?”

   Lance blows out a long breath before reaching between his bed and the wall again, pulling out a small pink square. He throws it at Keith, smacking him in the cheek with the alien condom. “You’re fucking lucky you’re cute.”

   Keith only offers a toothy smile to which Lance tries to kick him again. Keith catches his leg and pulls the boy closer, wrapping his leg around his waist and stroking the muscle there almost absently as he pulls his other glove off. Keith doesn’t notice Lance’s red cheeks as he rolls the condom on, eyeing it suspiciously when it changes colours from hot pink to a muted salmon on his dick. Hm. 

   Leaning down over Lance, Keith fits their mouths together. He braces one forearm beside Lance’s head, and one goes down to help lead the head of his cock into Lance. Lance moans at the pressure, and lifts his arms; one tangles in Keith’s hair, and one splays over his back, palm hot between his shoulder blades. 

   Keith grits his teeth as he breaches Lance; it’s tight, and he can’t really move. If he tried, it would end up hurting Lance, which is far from what he promised. 

   “Lance, you gotta relax, man.”

   “H-how?” Keith hums as an answer, and threads his fingers through Lance’s hair, squeezing just enough to tilt Lance’s head so he can reach his neck. Keith presses an open-mouthed kiss there, just below his ear, and sucks hard for a few seconds before moving down, and then back up to his ear, licking the shell. 

   “Come on, baby. You’re doing so good for me, just relax. You can do it.” Lance shudders out a moan, and Keith feels himself slide deeper within the boy, resulting in a rougher moan from both of them. Keith rolls his hips, already panting, and kisses along Lance’s skin a couple more time before pulling back to really kiss the boy beneath him. It’s messy and wet, but fuck if it isn’t one of the best kisses of his life. 

   Slowly, Keith lifts himself enough to put some force behind his thrusts, little sounds escaping Lance whenever he seems to hit his target. Lance’s hands trail all over Keith’s body, touching whatever he can like he can’t believe this is happening. Honestly, Keith can’t either. 

   Keith pushes himself up, changing his angle as he pulls Lance’s legs higher on his hips. He squeezes Lance’s thighs, and bends at the waist to suck another mark below Lance’s nipple. Lance’s arms stretch above his head to wrap under the pillow, his spine arching up towards Keith. Keith groans at the sight, and drives his hips in harder, working to bring Lance to orgasm. 

   “Ah! K-Keith...!” Lance moans, one hand flying down to hold Keith’s forearm. Lance is flushed, head tossed back and writhing on the sheets below Keith. He looks so good...

   “Look at you,” Keith coos, smoothing his hand up Lance’s leg. He slows down his thrusts as he pulls Lance closer, now grinding his cock into the boys hole. “Layed out so pretty for me, Lance. You’re doing so good, the best for me.”

   Lance whines, high and fleetingly, as his nails dig into Keith’s arm. Keith suddenly has an idea, and pulls out. Lance’s whine increases in volume, and Keith can feel him start to grab at him to come back. 

   “Easy, easy, it’s okay. Here, put your leg up...” Keith directs Lance’s right leg over his shoulder, and his left between Keith’s so Lance is laying partly on his side but Keith can still see his face; mouth open, drooling, cheeks red and eyes glazed over for Keith. Keith smirks, and kisses the inside of Lance’s knee (bless his flexibility) before pushing back inside Lance. This time, he starts pounding into him immediately, his goal clear in mind.

   It’s worth it; Lance’s spine bows back, and his hips buck to meet Keith’s with every thrust. Keith keeps one hand on Lance’s right hip, and Lance goes back to holding his arm there. His moans get jerky, cut off with every harsh thrust from Keith. It sounds like they’re making a porno, what with all the noises and sounds that are spilling from both of them; skin slapping, rough groans and hushed words, the squealing bed. 

   Lance makes a sound halfway between a sob and a moan, hand scrabbling at the blankets. “Keith, Keith, I’m co-“

   Keith leans down, presses Lance’s leg closer to his chest. “Me too, me too.” 

   Lance jerks, blue eyes closing as his mouth opens in a cry. “K-Keith-!” 

   Keith kissed him hard, sticking his tongue in Lance’s mouth in one of the sloppiest kisses of his life. His free hand sneaks down to Lance’s dick, and he pumps him in a faster time than his thrusts. Keith also tangles his fingers with Lance’s, his arm stinging from nail indents, but he ignores it as he brings Lance closer to the edge. Lance’s hand flies up, wrapping around Keith's back and digging in again as Keith grinds his cock in deep. 

   “Come on, Lance, c’mon,” Keith pants, their lips meeting with every slide of their bodies. He nips at Lance’s neck, whispering encouragement into his skin. “Come for me.”

   Lance suddenly stiffens below him, hands clenching on Keith, mouth wide in a silent scream as he comes. Keith jerks him through it, using his come to help soften the slide. He can feel it against his lower abdomen, and when he looks down, it covers his fingers and up Lance’s heaving chest. Lance shakes in Keith’s arms, trembling as his voice returns to release a punched-out moan. 

   Keith follows him right after, spilling into the condom as bursts of light obscure his vision. He gasps in a breath, balancing on his forearm beside Lance’s head - just like they first started - so he doesn’t crush the boy. Sadly, his arm isn’t enough to hold him up for long, so he gently pulls out of Lance and tosses the condom to the side before he falls beside him, buzzing under his skin and blissfully tired. 

   Lance is warm beside him, and Keith can’t help but lean closer, resting his head on his shoulder. He presses his thigh against Lance’s, just soaking up his warmth.

   Lance’s chest is still rising at a fast pace, and Keith feels bold enough in his post-orgasmic haze that he trails his fingers across Lance’s chest, tracing the bumps of his ribs and the marks that Keith himself made. He does his for an uncharted amount of time, sweat cooling on his skin beside Lance until Lance grabs his hand. 

   Keith stops, and tilts his chin up to look at Lance’s face. His breath feels like it was stolen from his lungs, looking into Lance’s eyes as he stares back at Keith with something akin to fondness. Keith’s chest constricts, and he sighs shakily, feeling his breath bounce off of Lance and back to him, he’s so close.

   Lance eyes flick down, such a small movement that if he wasn’t a breath away, Keith would have missed it. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be laying here, half his weight on Lance’s shoulder and now Lance’s arm is wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer-

   Keith lets his eyelids fall as Lance closes the distance between them. He lets the fireworks in his stomach explode, let’s the shiver down his spine when Lance doesn’t deepen the kiss be felt. Keith let’s his hand press against Lance’s neck, just holding him, and he lets Lance pull him even more on top, allowing him to tangle their legs. Keith just lets himself feel.

   He tilts his head, not to slip his tongue in, but just to change the angle so he can kiss Lance’s lower lip, heart pounding when Lance sighs softly and kisses the corner of his mouth. Keith doesn’t know why but just that motion makes his chest go from squeezing to _aching_. It’s too chaste, too soft, and too much like lovers in a relationship would do. It’s too much and not enough at the same time because Keith knows they aren’t like that. He knows they aren’t together, and that this was only a hookup. He knows this, and yet he still kisses Lance, static and too soft. 

   Finally, they break apart. Keith places a hand on Lance’s chest, almost wanting to avoid his gaze but finding that he can’t. It makes the ache worse when he finds a tenderness there. 

   “I-I’m gonna go shower,” Keith says, pushing himself off of Lance and the bed and breaking contact. Now that he isn’t touching Lance, his skin feels sticky and clammy and tight, and he’s pretty sure that Lance’s come is dried to both of their abdomens. 

   “Oh. I’ll come with-“ 

   “No.” Lance stops his motion of sliding off the bed, and Keith just keeps picking up his clothes. How did his shirt get over here? “No, it’s okay...just-just use the shower in here, and I’ll go back to my room.”

   Lance frowns, and watches as Keith pulls on his pants and shirt and boots. Keith can feel his eyes on his back, but this time he absolutely refuses to meet them. He won’t. He can’t, lest he wants to save himself from more pain. This was such a bad idea. How could he be so stupid?! Sleeping with one of his teammates...it’s not like he can just avoid Lance for the rest of his life. But he can not look at him before he walks away. “Oh...okay. Um. See you around?”

   “Yeah.” Keith glances back at Lance, who’s brows are pulled together and blue eyes gleam with something that isn’t lust or fondness. Keith’s chest hurts now, just hurts and he can’t do it. He opens the door, and walks out. “See you around.”

   Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise 
> 
> this one is sad
> 
> stay tuned for part three;)


End file.
